The present invention relates to a process for forming a color image with a processing liquid comprising the developing composition containing a new developing agent for a silver halide color photographic material. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for forming a color image with a processing liquid composition containing the developing agent which is suitable for rapid processing to yield a dye having an excellent hue. In more particular, the present invention relates to a process for forming a color image with the processing liquid containing a developing agent for silver halide color photographic material which is an N-(4-aminophenyl)pyrrolidine derivative.
Various p-phenylenediamine compounds, particularly N,N-dialkyl-substituted p-phenylenediamine compounds, were proposed as color developing agent to be contained in a color developer. For example, alkyl groups at N-position proposed heretofore include N-hydroxyalkyl groups described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,243, N-sulfonamidoalkyl groups described in U.S Pat. Nos. 2,193,015, 2,552,240 and 2,566,271, N-acylaminoalkyl groups described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,552,242 and 2,592,363, N-acyllalkyl groups described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,337, N-alkoxyalkyl groups described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,656, Japanese Patent Unexamined Published Application (hereinafter referred to as `J.P. KOKAI`) Nos. 47-11534 and 47-11535, Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereinafter referred to as `J.P. KOKOKU`) No. 54-16860, 58-14670 and 58-23618, N-sulfoalkyl groups described in British Patent No. 811,679 and N-aralkyl groups described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,132. The substituents of the benzene nucleus include, for example, nuclear alkoxyl groups described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,304,953, 2,548,574, 2,552,240 and 2,592,364, nuclear acylaminosulfonamido groups described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,350,109 and 2,449,919, nuclear acylaminoalkylsulfonamidoalkyl groups described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,552,241, 2,556,271 and 2,592,364, nuclear amino group described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,570,116, 2,575,027 and 2,652,331, and nuclear thiosulfonic acid groups described in British Patent No. 872,683.
As for the use of compounds analogous to p-phenylenediamine as the color developing agents, tetrahydroquinolines and dihydroindoles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,196,739 and 2,556,259, N-(p-aminophenyl)hexamethyleneimines are described in U S. Pat. No. 2,612,500 and 9-aminodurolidines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,681.
Recently in the processing of color photosensitive materials, a rapid process wherein the development time is reduced is desired from the economical viewpoint. It is described in J.P. KOKAI No. 60-118,838 that 4-amino-N-ethyl-N-.beta.-methanesulfonamidoethyl-3 -methylaniline (D-1) is unsuitable for use in the rapid process. Further various processes were proposed for reducing the time required for processing color photosensitive materials. Among them, a process described in J.P. KOKAI Nos. 60-118,348 and 61-261,740 wherein 4-amino-N-ethyl-N-.beta.-hydroxyethyl-3-methylaniline (D-2) is used is known to be effective.
However, the properties and effect of D-2 are yet unsatisfactory, since the obtained hue is not preferred or the rapidness is often insufficient.